blupifandomcom-20200214-history
Blupi Explorer
Blupi Explorer (Blupi Explorateur) is a 2D platform game where Blupi looks for treasure chests, similar to Speedy Blupi. The game can now be downloaded for free from the official Blupi website. However, it requires DOSBox to run on computers past Windows ME. Gameplay The player controls the titular Blupi as he explores a large castle that spans 22 rooms and four floors to find treasures. Blupi can walk left or right by using either the arrow keys or the D and F keys, jump by using the space bar, use an object by using the number key corresponding to the object in the inventory, or brute force his way through an obstacle if he does not have the required object (costs a spare Blupi) by pressing Enter. As he explores the castle, Blupi can find stairs and lifts. Stairs are marked with an arrow to let the player know if they can be climbed up or walked through. Sometimes, stairs can only go one way due to the mix of two different arrows, after which if the player tries to climb up/down again, they end up walking through it instead (and vice versa) due to the other arrow's forced walking direction. Lifts, which move up and down, are another way of traveling between floors, but Blupi has to ride on them carefully, as falling down a lift chute will cost one of the spare Blupis. There are places where Blupi needs a certain object to gain access to. Forcing Blupi to access an area will cost a spare Blupi. Blupi can achieve extra spare Blupis by collecting flowers and hearts, both of which cannot be collected if Blupi already has enough lives (maxed out at four). It takes ten flowers/hearts to regain a spare Blupi. Other than the usual obstacles, enemies in the form of alien robots can be found roaming the castle. Blupi can jump on them to defeat them, but some are outright indestructible, distinguishable by having something spiky at the top. The game's starting score is 5,000 points, which counts down as the time goes on. Dying will subtract the score by 1,000 and bumping into the ceiling while driving the helicopter will subtract the score by 2. The score can be replenished by picking up treasure and useful objects scattered inside the castle. Basically, the final goal of the game is to obtain as much score as possible. Controls *Left and right arrow keys/D and F keys: Move Blupi left and right respectively *Space bar: Jump; Fly helicopter *0-9 keys: Use object corresponding to its placement in the inventory *Enter: Brute force through an obstacle (consumes a spare Blupi) Characters Playable characters *Blupi Enemies Objects References in later games *''Blupimania'' - This game's music can be heard as a puzzle music. *''Planet Blupi'' - The concept of alien robots being Blupi's enemies is revisited. *''Speedy Blupi ''- Blupi once again collects treasure chests as his main goal. The game is also a 2D platformer, but spans multiple levels (more so with its level editor feature) instead of only taking place in a castle. The only obstacle that is shared with this game is the gate-and-key one, but even then it has its own difference being that the key has to be the same color as the gate. Blupi can also use vehicles, but Speedy Blupi offers more options and has different controls for the helicopter. Touching most enemies also results in explosion. *''Speedy Blupi II'' - As this is the sequel to Speedy Blupi, it shares the same references to this game. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|Gameplay of Blupi Explorer. DiVxZ9cXcAMI-YU.jpg|Floppy disks of the German version. be_bravo.png|''Blupi Explorer'''s victory screen. Names in other languages External links * DOSBox * Download (656 KB) *Smaky Document Category:Smaky Category:Games